1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cord retaining housing devices and more particularly pertains to a new cord retaining housing device for holding together a mated pair of male and female plugs in such a manner that the plugs cannot be removed from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cord retaining housing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,505 describes a device which includes a housing having a shaped adapted for holding a pair of mated plugs and which also includes securing members for holding the cords of the plugs. Another type of cord retaining housing device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,302 that has a cylindrical housing which again includes securing members for holding a plug therein. Another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,363 that has a shaped adapted for holding an extension plug having three positions thereon for receiving three male plugs.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which is simpler in design for lowered costs of construction and for easier use. Additionally, the device should have a coupler adapted for retaining the device in a closed position. The coupler should be of such a construction that it is not accidentally opened when struck by another object.